In some communication environments, data to be received is transmitted in relatively short bursts, with random variations in phase between the bursts. It is important to acquire signal timing at a receiver quickly in such environments. However, random variations in phase can lead to conditions, at least for certain phase offsets, in which the time required by a Phase-Locked Loop (PLL) to acquire signal timing is unacceptably long. This condition in which the phase acquisition time of the PLL is extended, typically where the received data and a clock signal are 180° out of phase, is often referred to as the hang-up condition.